Key To My Heart
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: The Heart Is Like A Treasure Chest. Only One Person Is Allowed To Have The Key. That Person Should Never Throw It Away Or Take The Key For Granted. Dedicated To Blooming Cosmo


On the roof of Titan's Tower, a young man stood looking over the edge. The wind slowly blew, as his black/yellow cape swayed with it's motion. His face showed no emotion, but under his mask, his eyes were in turmoil. He looked up to see the night's sky. It looked ominous because there were no clouds, no stars, and even the moon refused to show their faces. It was as if they were ashamed to be around his presence.

It had been days since he had said those things to her. Words that stung her heart like a knife slicing through her emotions. He never told her how he felt because he assumed that they would always be together, but he was wrong. The time they spent together, he took for granted and it was the biggest mistake of his life.

:Flashback:

"Why can't you be like the others! For years I've tried to help you, but you don't seem to get it! I don't even know why I bothered!"

He continued yelling at her as small opaque orbs rolled down her light-orange skin. Her head was hung low and her long, silky-red hair fell over her face, hiding her sadness. The others looked on in astonishment. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, let alone seeing.

His face was full of anger as she slowly floated in the air and out an open window. Terra screamed for her to come back, but Starfire continued on into space. When she turned around, she walked over and slapped Robin and walked away as tears fell from her own eyes. Beast Boy ran after her and didn't even look back at his leader. Cyborg and Raven soon followed, leaving him alone.

:End:

Perfection was his whole life. He hated failure, and he let perfetion ruin the one thing that is never perfect...his life.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

Months passed, but she never returned. For years he was forced to hide his emotions because he was the leader. He had to be strong though adversity, but this was the one time he couldn't hide it. In fights, he couldn't concentrate, in training he would fail, fun was no longer a part of his life either. She _was_ his life and he needed her to return.

He so desperately wanted her to return. They needed her to return, but she never came back. His temper led to the end of their relationship, to the end of their friendship. One by one, the others left him too. Before her, his job was all that mattered, but when she came he had a new meaning in life. Even to his friends, he acted like a stranger, until she opened him up. Just as Cyborg did with Raven, Starfire had the key to his heart and now that she was gone, she took it with her. Now he was back where he started...alone.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

Now that the Titans were no more, the same went for Robin. His new name was Nightwing. He moved to another city and started a new life. It seemed like a new and more promising life was ahead, but eventually his past came back to him. Now all he could do was think about her and wish that she was there. Many nights he would wake up wishing that he went after her. He did it before when she went through "puberty" but this time he was to stubborn to admit his imperfection and bring her back.

When there were quiet nights, he would sit in his favorite place next to a stone gargoyle and cry. A feeling that he forced himself to never show, came out like fizz from a shaken soda. The only word that came from his mouth was her name.

"Starfire. Starfire. Starfire." He cried time and time again. The mighty had fallen. He was the strongest of the Titans, but it was only because she was there. Now he was a broken machine, barely usable to the world.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

Years went by and he tried to find love again, but relationship after relationship ended in failure. He would always call out her name and he threw his love-life away finally realizing that she was his love and his life. Insanity was beginning to settle in as memory after agonizing memory flooded his mind. For so long he would sit with her and share things. They would both share things, non-schelant and personal. He needed it. She was his drug and he was addicted to her.

He returned to the tower where his life really began. As he walked the once lively, now quiet and hollow hallways, he could see the others and especially her running around enjoying each other and life. A sympathetic smile spread across his face, wishing he could turn back the hands of time and alter his disasterous actions.

As he placed his hand on the window she flew through, and painful feeling set in. It was his heart aching to be opened again. He didn't leave that night. Instead, he stayed in her room, laying on her bed. When he looked at her dresser, he saw her pearl necklace that she always wore. He picked it up and held it. Slowly, his hands rotated the white orbs remebering how they would sway with her motions. He laid back down on the bed and fell asleep holding the necklace.

> > > > > > > > > >

For a whole month he stayed in the tower, only coming out when he needed to and each night he would retire to her room. Finally he realized how much of an affect she had on his life and never told her that.

He was sleeping one night, but footsteps woke him up. He ran to see who was there ready for anything, but not for who it was. When he saw her, he froze. She looked the same as she always had...beautiful. His eyes followed her, but his body was paralyzed. As she turned around, she saw him and readied herself for a fight, but when she saw his eyes she lowered her defenses. Not saying a word, she walked towards him as he watched. Her movements were angelic and he did nothing as she walked past him.

He turned around to see her walking. As his gaze was fixated on her, all of the feelings and memories came back to him. He knew that he would never have another chance like this and he followed her. She heard his footsteps and quicked her pace to her destination.

For a while he lost her, but soon found her in her room. She was standing there crying, looking at the picture of her and the one she loved. Pain filled his heart, but he swallowed his pride and walked over to her. She was too engrossed to realize that he was there, until she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. She struggled until she heard him whisper something in her ear.

"I love you."

End Of Key To My Heart.


End file.
